Once in a blue moon
by Strike82
Summary: Kenzi gets hurt and Bo isn't there to help. Just when she thinks all is lost, she gets rescued by another shifter. Then Dyson shows up to save the day. Kenzi immediately takes to the new kid on the playground, while everyone else is reluctant.
1. Chapter 1

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>Bo was hurt so badly that she could barely walk. She looked at Kenzi. She was lying on the concrete floor curled in a fetal position.<p>

"Kenz...are you all right? Talk to me..." Bo asked panting.

"Ugh...it hurts like a bitch!" Kenzi spoke.

Bo came closer and took a look at her friend who was cradling her left arm at her chest. There was blood on it. Kenzi forced herself upright supporting herself on her good arm.

"That...thing...bit me. It freaking bit me!" she shout out raising her gaze at Bo. The sight shocked her.

"My god, Bo!...You need to heal...like super duper fast, girl!"

"I'm too weak...I can barely walk..."Bo said as she fell on her knees. Kenzi saw the look in Bo's eyes. She knew that look. Bo was hungry.

"Ah...Bo Bo...I can see that you're hurt really bad...and you look hungry...God, that is the worst combination possible... Ah...please say you won't suck my chi to death!" Kenzi pleaded.

"Relax Kenzi! You know I'd never hurt you." She looked Kenzi in the eyes.

"I know, Bo. I trust you. Now let's get up and find you some...fast food...fast being the operative word!" Kenzi added while getting up, her left arm still cradled at her chest.

With a last effort, Bo tried to get up and failed.

"Oh, Bo...please tell me you'll be all right" Kenzi pleaded now seriously freaked out.

"Kenzi...I need your help" Bo sighed and continued.

"I also need you to trust me" her eyes met Kenzi's.

"I trust you Bo. Now tell me what to do!"

"I need you to kiss me..." Bo said with a strained voice. She was using all her resources not to pass out.

"Seriously?...You're not making it up just so you can make out with me, are you? Cause you know I'm into guys, right?" Kenzi expected a laugh, or at least a smile. But Bo didn't even blink.

"I won't hurt you Kenz, I can control myself. I need to recharge my battery a little, just enough to make it out of here. Then I'll find someone...or several someones...to heal me."

"OK Bo. But if you kill me, I'll be really mad at you!" she added as she locked lips with the succubus. She didn't know what to expect, but she definitely didn't expect to enjoy it. She figured kissing another girl was gross, but it wasn't that kind of kiss. Their lips barely touched and she thought Bo tasted like apricots...and that felt good...and she felt lightheaded, yet she didn't want that feeling to stop...ever. And suddenly everything stopped. She almost whimpered at the loss of Bo's lips. When she opened her eyes, Bo's electric blue eyes were turning back to their chocolate brown.

"Waw..."It's all Kenzi actually managed to say.

"Thank you, Kenz...for trusting me" Bo actually looked better. She was able to stay on her feet now, but she still had a long way to heal.

"Are you OK Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Yeap...Feeling a little bit tired, but can I just say...WAW...that was freaking awesome!" She said emphasizing every word with her hands.

"Yeah, I get that...a lot! Let's go now, I need more healing. I saw a gas station down the road... I could really use a fill up... And I'm not talking about my gas tank."

Kenzi smiled. Bo was going to be OK.

"You go Bo...take care of your...needs! I'll catch up with Dyson and bring him up to speed.

"I'm not going to leave you here. You're hurt. I'll take you to Lauren."

"Don't worry Bo, all I really need is some anesthetic, which Trick will be happy to provide, antiseptic and some gauze. I totally got this. Now go!

"And what are you going to do? Walk?" Bo asked incredulous.

"No silly...I'll take the subway. It's like five minutes from here and I'll get to the Dal in half hour tops. I've got it covered." Kenzi smiled.

"OK, Kenz. See you latter!" Bo waved her hand and jumped in her car.

"Bye-bye!" Kenzi mused to herself and started to walk slowly across the parking lot of that abandoned building. What a day it had been. They were fallowing a lead here and it almost got them both killed. Almost, she sighed to herself. But her musings were interrupted by a blitz attack. Something jumped on her back and pushed her to the ground sinking its teeth in her shoulder. She screamed and she fought as hard as she could but it wasn't enough. She somehow managed to turn around and face her attacker. It was a dog. She blocked the vicious dog's bites with her forearms screaming for help. She smiled bitterly at the irony of her fate. She fought fae and monsters on a daily basis and she was going to die at the fangs of a dog. She doubted the feral creature was fae. Just a human...well not human, but ordinary dog.

There was a snap and the attack stopped. Kenzi opened her eyes to see a woman holding the dog by the neck. Dead. She was happy to be rescued but still in shock...and in too much pain to move. So she just held still and stared at her rescuer. A petite woman, or girl maybe, because she seemed fairly young, with a slander frame and copper red hair was looking worriedly at her.

The girl scouted down at Kenzi. She sniffed her. And Kenzi knew. The girl was too small to be so strong and brave to take down a big angry dog with her bare hands. She must be fae.

"He bit you pretty badly" the girl spoke after checking out Kenzi's forearms.

"Know any wolves?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Maybe..." Kenzi spoke, unsure what the right answer was. She didn't want to give too much away, but she was sure the girl was fae, so the fae world wasn't exactly a secret. The girl smiled.

"Call him. Have him lick you and you'll be as good as new in no time!"

"Ewe...why would I do that?"

"That's how shifters heal themselves...and others if they want to. Our tongue secrets a substance that speeds healing." The girl was mildly amused by Kenzi's ignorance.

"Wow...wait, you said our tongue...are you a wolf too?"

"No. I am a shifter... of the feline variety. And I smell several fae on you, of which I recognize a wolf, male...assuming you're his, I suggest you make that call. You look like you've already lost a lot of blood."

"Been in another fight...earlier...hurts... and phone got crushed..."her voice was slurring and she was fighting to stay awake.

The girl took a phone from her pocket and handed it to Kenzi.

"Dial his number...now!" and Kenzi did as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>Dyson and Hale were playing pool and having a beer at the Dal when Dyson's phone started ringing. He took a look at the phone but didn't recognize the number so his answer was short and firm,"Yes?"<p>

"Dyson...it's Kenzi...I'm hurt..." Kenzi was panting on the phone.

"Kenzi where are you...and where the hell is Bo?" Dyson yelled, grabbing his jacket and leaving the pool table with Hale on his heels. God, those two are so much trouble!

"Don't be mad. She got hurt really bad too, but she'll be OK...She went to feed. She really needed to heal." Kenzi could hear Dyson growling.

Dyson heard someone argue and then fumble with the phone."Your human is fading fast. She has lost too much blood already!" Dyson was surprised to hear a stranger's voice on the phone. His anger flared thinking it was her attacker.

"Who are you and what have you done to her? If anything happens to her, I'll hunt you down like an animal!" The wolf snarled with all the anger he could muster.

"Easy with the threats! I don't have time for this, wolf! She's still bleeding. You want me to lick her wounds, or let her bleed to death?"

"Are you a shifter?" his tone changed.

"No. Licking wounds is just a hobby!" the strange girl answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Help her, please...and tell me where you are!" Dyson's voice returned to normal as his anger subsided. If a fellow shifter was there, she was lucky. He would get the details later.

"I don't know where we are. I'm not local, just passing through. I'll put her on the phone."

The girl offered Kenzi the phone again and Kenzi let Dyson know where they were, while the stranger tore the fabric to expose her wounds. As the young woman's tongue touched the wounds on her forearm, Kenzi took a sharp breath that didn't go unnoticed by Dyson.

"Kenzi, what's wrong?" he asked trying not to panic so he wouldn't freak out his friend even more.

"She's ….aaa...licking my wounds...like, literally, licking my wounds!"

Give it to Kenzi to be brave when everyone else would crumble, and to be disturbed by being licked. Dyson sighed, "It's OK, Kenzi. She'll heal you. And I'll be there in ten minutes." Kenzi smiled. Everything was going to be all right. She offered the phone back.

"Thank you..." Kenzi said, not knowing how to react. The girl did save her and it was polite to thank your savior. She tried to look away since seeing someone lick you like that was way to awkward without vodka. At some point, she even heard the girl purring while licking. Well, she did say she was feline after all.

"I'm Kenzi, by the way!" she said after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, still looking away.

"And I'm not that friendly!" the girl answered softly raising her head and wiping the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not looking for new friends. I was close when I heard your screams. I had the time and the strength to put an end to your ordeal. That's it! We're not going to be braiding each others hair anytime soon." She added with a sad smile.

"You're almost good. I've stopped the bleeding. The wolf can take care of the rest of the wounds. I have some place else I have to be" the girl said as she stood up ready to flee the scene.

"Please don't leave me here alone!" Kenzi said.

"You're not alone...you're wolf is here. I can smell him. And that's my cue to go. I have a way station find."

"The one where every new fae in town has to check in?" Kenzi asked and the girl raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're looking for the Dal Riata, ask for Trick. He's the man you're looking for." The girl looked genuinely surprised that a human would know such fae business details. She obviously was more that just a pet. That was unusual.

"Thank you, Kenzi!" the girl said with a genuine smile, then turned on her heels and left.

"Hey...I didn't catch your name!" Kenzi shouted as the girl walked away. Without turning around, the girl waved at Kenzi and disappeared behind a gray building.

Footsteps, Kenzi could hear heavy footsteps. For a moment she held her breath anticipating an attack. Relief flooded through her pounding heart when she heard Dyson's voice calling her name. She was sitting against a fence, a bit secluded from the open space. Raising a hand she waved until Dyson spotted her. both officers beside her in an instant.

"Wow...little momma, what have you got yourself into this time? What did this to you?" Hale asked without the playful tone she was so accustomed to. There was nothing funny about her current state.

"Dog!" Kenzi answered pointing at the dead animal's body, too exhausted to further explain.

Dyson winced at the sight of Kenzi. She was dirty, covered in dried blood and her shirt was torn at the sleeves. The lycan bundled her up so her head rested on his chest as he took her to his car, stretching her out on the back seat.

"Stay with me?" She barely whispered.

"You want me to amuse you?" Dyson remembered their similar talk awhile ago.

"I'm bored..." She added closing her eyes. Dyson stayed with her on the backseat while Hale drove them to the Dal.

Trick was there as usual, tending the bar when they stormed in with Kenzi in Dyson's arms. "Take her in the back room." The old barkeep lead the way as he cast Dyson a look over her still form,"What the hell happened to her? Shall I call Lauren?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary. It probably looks worse than it is. I need to check her up."

Trick made room for her on the couch. The very same couch she had occupied after the foot soup.

"What do you want me to do Dyson?" Hale asked from the door frame.

"Go find Bo. She went to feed at a gas station near the parking lot where we found Kenzi. Then you go by their place and bring some clothes for Kenzi."

"You got it!" Said Hale as he left the room, passing Trick as he came in with a tray of first aid supplies.

"Thanks, Trick! I'll tend to her first and then I'll tell you all about it." Trick nodded in understanding and them alone.

"Kenzi, I'm going to take your top off to check you out, OK?" Dyson's hand were already at the hem of her top when he noticed a playful smile on her lips.

"You need to at least buy me a drink first, buddy!" If she kept her sense of humor then it couldn't have been so bad.

"You know what, the fabric is already torn so why go through the trouble? I'll just rip it off!" Before Kenzi had any time to complain, Dyson tore open the shirt removing the offending fabric. Kenzi yelped in surprise and brought her hands to cover her chest. This was the day she chose to go bra-less. She mentally slapped herself.

"Don't be silly Kenz. We're friends. You have no reason to be embarrassed. Think of me as a doctor if it makes you any better!" he added with a smile.

"Yes...I'm half naked in front of a hot, sexy, wolf doctor...Yeah...I'm feeling so much better now. Thank you, doctor!"

"So you think I'm hot!" he teased, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

"Dude, have you looked yourself into a mirror lately?...Besides, you turn into a wolf, how cool is that?" she cheered.

"OK, then don't make me growl at you and put down your hands, so I can look at you. I promise not to whistle...or howl." he continued the banter. Kenzi let down her hands and looked sideways blushing slightly. He could see how uncomfortable she felt in his presence."You're so bloody human!" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Inhibitions. They are exclusively human traits. Fae don't dwell much on it. It is what it is." Dyson explained.

"Well, I'm not fae, so..." Kenzi shrugged her shoulders.

Dyson looked at her wounds trying not to touch her too much, "You'll be fine. The shifter closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding. I can let them be, but they will scar. They are pretty deep. Or I can make sure that your skin remains flawless... If you want me to, of course." He smiled mischievously knowing he's going to get a reaction.

"What will you do?" she asked hesitantly.

Dyson gave her a wide smile and licked his lips suggestively. God, he loved to see her squirm.

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" she asked slightly annoyed with his playful look.

"Are you kidding? You look like dessert." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I'm not edible, OK? So, make sure you don't bite..." she trailed off and looked away.

"Kenz, I was just trying to make it easier for you. You're the one with a sense of humor. I thought it would help if I lighten the mood." Kenzi nodded and Dyson lowered his mouth on her collar bone wrapping his hands around her waist to steady her. He lapped at the big gash there and she swallowed hard. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Everything OK?" he asked in a low voice.

"Um...yeah" her voice was not as steady as she had hoped for. He knew what he was doing to her and considered making her blush some more.

"Don't worry, I have a big tongue, it won't take long." He looked at her sheepishly to see her flushed cheek and was rewarded with the sting following a head slap.

"Bad dog!" Kenzi scolded. Two can play that game, she thought!

Dyson smiled. She was feeling better already. He lowered his head to her chest once more. Angry red claw marks awaited to be erased from the alabaster skin. He reminded himself to be gentle. His stubble, although long enough to be soft, couldn't feel very comfortable on her delicate skin. His trained eyes didn't miss the subtle changes in her posture. The way she slightly arched her back to give him access, the way her nipple pebbled when his lips got only inches away. She was responding to his touch so easily. How...human of her. And yet so proud, she did her best to look unaffected. How...Kenzi of her.

The door opened and Trick came inside with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass on a tray, "I thought you might need some anesthetic." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Um...it's not what it looks like, Trickster..." Kenzi started with a stained voice.

He held up a hand, "I know exactly what it is." The old man's eyes never left hers. Trick could tell how uncomfortable his young friend must feel to be so exposed. Silly humans! He left the tray on the coffee table and left.

Dyson covered her exposed breast with his palm. She swallowed hard as his burning skin touched her icy one. "Are you always this ...hot?" She tried to deflect making small talk.

"Yes...Shifters run hot. Are you always this cold?" he played along.

"Yeap...bad circulation." She shivered to emphasize her statement and her hardened nipple brushed against the palm of his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed in Russian. He didn't say anything. He thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed. "Sorry..." she whispered squeezing her eyes shut.

"No one has responded so easily to me in quite a few centuries. I am flattered!" he teased.

"Don't be. It's not you, it's me...It's been a while since..." her voice trailed.

"Ah..." he seemed to understand, "Well, I'm done! Have a look!"

She cast her eyes down and admired his work. Her chest and arms were completely scratch free. "Wow... you're awesome, dude!" she kissed his cheek and he covered her with a blanket. She looked a lot more comfortable now.

"Now tell me, what kind of trouble have you and Bo got yourselves this time? And I want to know all about the shifter that saved your ass. She smells like a cat..." he said scrunching his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>Entering the Dal, Bo and Hale went straight to Trick.<p>

"How is she?" Bo asked. The newest of Fae looked pretty awful, having not healed properly in her worry for her human friend.

"She'll be fine, Bo. Dyson is licking her on the couch." Trick answered offering the woman a pint of beer.

"He's doing what?" Bo asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"What Trick here meant, is that Dyson is licking Kenzi's wounds to heal them." Hale explained with a smile on his face.

"He can do that?" Bo wondered.

"You didn't know?" Trick asked.

"Trick, I'm going to need something stronger," Bo pushed the beer away.

"Of course!" Trick smiled and poured her a stiff drink.

The succubus gulped down the drink and went into the back room to find Kenzi snuggled on the couch in a blanket for all appearances asleep. Nearby Dyson was making a sandwich when he spotted the other woman, "Bo, you look like hell!" Dyson whispered so as not to wake Kenzi up.

"Well I feel just peachy!" she whispered, exhausted eyes still set on Kenzi, "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. The dog nicked her carotid artery. Fortunately there was a shifter there and sealed the wounds."

"Anyone you know?" Bo asked.

"No. She said she's not local. She should check in with Trick. Kenzi pointed her in the right direction."

"A she-wolf?" Bo smiled.

"No. I could smell a feline on Kenzi, but I can't identify the species. It's no one I've met before, Bo."

"Wow...a cat. I like cats. I like how they purr when they are content." she mused to herself, perhaps a little louder than she should have, waking Kenzi in the process.

"She actually purred while she licked me and I considered patting her hair...but no, that would have been way to weird..." Kenzi spoke continuing Bo's train of thought, in a very Kenzi way.

"Oh, Kenz! I'm so sorry!" Bo went to the couch and hugged the blanket wrapped Kenzi.

"For what?" Kenzi frowned for moment, but as soon as she spotted the sandwich Dyson was bringing, her face lit up, "Food...come to momma!"

"For leaving you alone in the parking lot. I knew I shouldn't have!" Bo chided herself.

"Honey, relax...It's not your fault. You needed to heal. Besides, I'm the one who didn't want to tag along to the gas station. And it's not like you left me in the middle of the desert. I was five minutes from the subway."

"Yeah...but you were injured. The dog must have been attracted to the blood. Never mind, I'm never going to lose sight of you again."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and shove the sandwich in her mouth, "How come you haven't healed completely by now?" she asked between bites.

"Well, there was only one guy at the gas station and I thought it would be nice to leave him alive."

"You look week and hungry, Bo. I'll help you heal." Dyson offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's such a good idea. I don't think Ciara would appreciate sharing you. Besides, I have already lost you as a lover, I don't want to risk our new found friendship too."

"No sex then, just a kiss. Take some of my strength to recover your own."

Bo nodded in agreement and licked her lips in anticipation as she closed the distance between them. Their kiss lacked passion, which they both pretended not to notice, and was almost as chaste as her kiss with Kenzi but it did the trick. Bo sucked as much of his chi as she could without hurting him, then ended the kiss.

"Thank you, Dyson!" she added and patted his shoulder. He nodded.

"And how are you feeling, Kenz?" Bo's attention was redirected at Kenzi who was licking her fingers after having finished the sandwich.

"Naked!" she answered swiftly, looking sheepishly sideways.

"Ah, I brought you these." Bo said and handed over the bag.

"I hope there's a bra somewhere in there." Kenzi muttered to herself fumbling with the bag.

Dyson snickered at her remark. He would have to tease her about it later. Teasing Kenzi was always fun. Suddenly his eyes turned amber,gaze turning to the door. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Feral cats give away an unmistakeable scent.

"She's here." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, let's go meet her." Bo said with a curious tone.

"Well you go first...I need to get dressed" Kenzi replied, eyebrow raising.

"Come on." Dyson said motioning for Bo to follow as he left the room.

Small and slender, the stranger sat on a bar stool nursing a drink, having been there a while before Dyson caught onto her scent. To the average passerby there was nothing about her that stood out, except maybe for her hair; tamed in a side ponytail that snaked over her shoulder and onto her chest, the red length of it stood boldly against the dark loose clothing. Both Bo and Dyson stood a few feet behind her checking her out.

"It's rude to stare!" the young woman called in an even voice without turning her head.

Of course. If Dyson could smell a cat from the other room, then she must have smelled the wolf right about the same time. She must have felt him getting closer.

"I'm not looking for trouble. I'm here to check in." The young shifter pointed out.

"Trick will be here any moment. I'm -"

"Dyson" she cut him off.

"How did you know?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Educated guess. I smelled a wolf on the human, and she called said wolf Dyson. Now the very same smell is burning my nose. So you must be Dyson" she concluded looking his way. She had pale skin and big brown eyes. She looked young, early 20's for a human maybe. But who knew, in fae world looks could be deceiving.

Bo thought she looked beautiful, she couldn't tear her eyes off her. "Please tell your friend I'm not edible!" the traveler added with a smirk.

"Hey what did I do to put you in such a foul mood?" Bo asked contrite but the girl didn't answer. Instead she took another sip of her drink. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my friend! No need to get bitchy!" Bo took off down the counter.

Dyson stared at her for a few more seconds, then moved down to sit at the other end of the counter waiting for Trick.

So, the human was not a pet, but a friend. The girl considered the idea. Why would a fae want a human for a friend?

"What's with her?" Bo asked no one in particular.

"I don't like her" Dyson replied.

"Why, because she has no social skills?"Bo asked raising her brows.

"No. Because cats are sly and mischievous." He explained.

All dressed up, Kenzi joined them at the bar, "Where is she?"

Sensing her rising disappointment, Dyson nodded in the direction of the other end of the bar.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let' go and say hi." Kenzi cheered up.

"We tried. She's bitchy!" Bo said disappointed.

"Hmm...let me try!" Kenzi said as strolled across the bar, hopping on the stool beside her. "Hey... I was just wondering, is I'm-not-so-friendly your first or your last name? Also, do you have a nickname or something, because your 'name' is quite a mouthful." with her expectant Kenzi smile plastered on her face, she waited for a reply.

"Kenzi..." the girl sighed.

"I know my own name, but thank you for reminding me!" Kenzi said proudly.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kenzi turned to leave disappointed.

"Rain... the name is Rain. Now, can you all please leave me alone!" the newcomer's voice was low, like she was either bored or tired.

Judging by the forlorn look on her face, Kenzi decide to go with tired. "Ok, for now. I'll see you around, Rain!"

Rain took another sip from her drink and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's her story, Trick?" Dyson asked while the gnome filled another pint of beer. Bo and Kenzi were also waiting for the juicy story.<p>

"Well, she'll be staying in this area for a few days only. She asked about the forest at the outskirts. She wanted to know if it's been claimed."

"What else?" Dyson hoped there was more. There was something unsettling about her.

"Not much. But she kept asking me about the forest, hunting season... My guess is that she's running from something, or someone. But other than that, she seemed pretty harmless to me." Trick added.

"So what's with the forest?" Bo asked.

"If she's a shifter on the run, an unclaimed forest is a good hiding place. Once she shifts into her animal form, the forest will provide both shelter and food. She would avoid being seen and wouldn't need money." Dyson tried to explain.

"That explains the cold shoulder. She's trying to keep a low profile..." Bo continued the train of thought and Dyson nodded.

"No, that's definitely a bad move. Trust me, you do get noticed when you're being bitchy!" Kenzi argued. She cast her eyes to the other side of the bar,Rain's seat vacant. Kenzi searched through the crowd looking for the red head, but couldn't spot her.

"She's gone..." she muttered.

"Well, she did say she wasn't looking for trouble, so maybe she decided to leave before trouble found her." Dyson gulped down his beer

and Kenzi playfully punched in the shoulder.

"Don't be mean, she totally saved my ass today!" she added.

"How am I being mean? She saved you and you said thanks! Now move on! Whatever trouble she's in, we don't want it coming our way."

"Wow. So the fact that she's all alone, going to sleep and eat in forest doesn't bother you at all?" Kenzi asked, incredulous. With Dyson being a shifter,she expected him to feel some sort of kinship for the girl. She was taken aback by Dyson callous response.

"Kenzi, don't be fooled by her girlish appearance. She's not some damsel in distress. I'm sure she can handle her own. Besides, we don't know what trouble she's in. It's much safer to mind our own business. An trust me, I already have my hands full when it comes to damsels in distress!"

"I can't believe you said that!" Kenzi added feigning hurt by his words!

"No way...this one is so little, it takes two of her to have your hands full!" Hale joined in the conversation.

Kenzi's mind went back to the way Dyson covered her naked breast with his palm when Trick came in. His hand was full, all right... She remembered the way her body reacted to his touch and how it surprised him, how she was trying so hard to distract herself while he was lapping at her wounds and how hard it was to remember how to breathe when his tongue made contact with her ripped flesh. He had stirred something inside her, a feeling that she was now trying to shake.

"Earth to Kenzi!" Bo woke her from her daydreaming.

"Yeah..." Kenzi answered reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, softly catching on her mood change.

"Nothing, I'm tired... from the blood loss and all..." Kenzi trailed, trying to sound convincing.

Dyson eyes were intent on her every move. He caught on the subtle changes in her heart rate, her scent, her body language. He had a feeling he knew where her mind was.

"Hey Kenzi, what's on your mind?" His voice low and sultry.

"What...?" Kenzi locked eyes with Dyson for a moment then looked away embarrassed. She had a hell of a poker face, but right now he caught her off guard.

Dyson knew he was right. Kenzi's pupils were dilated to such an extent that her eyes seemed black, her usually pale cheeks were flustered, she was definitely aroused. And he knew why. Watching her squirm was entertaining.

"What was that all about?" Bo asked pointing at the two of them. Something was definitely off.

Dyson shrugged. Kenzi simply dismissed it with flick of her wrist.

"Well, I know what it's like to be on the run, to be on your own...I say she needs a friend right now. And I'm feeling mighty friendly these days..." Kenzi deflected.

"Kenzi, I know that your heart is in the right place, but I suggest you sit this one out. She's dark fae." Trick warned her from behind the counter.

"Well, Bo's unaffiliated and...I'm not fae, so I don't care. "

"You should!" Dyson spoke in a serious tone now.

"And why's that?" Kenzi asked, feigning innocence.

"Because when you get in trouble..."

"If I get in trouble..." Kenzi cut him off.

"When you get in trouble with the dark fae, none of us will be able to save you! " Dyson tried to make her understand the risks.

"OK, I get it!" Kenzi retorted without much enthusiasm.

"For your own good, I hope you do!" Dyson muttered with a sigh.

"Hey Trick, I'm just curious, this forest she was asking about..."

"It's dark fae territory, so don't even think about it!" Trick cut her off.

Kenzi feigned a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, "Boy, I'm so tired I could sleep for a week! Bo, are we going home, or you want to stick around some more?"

"No, it's been a hell of a day! We both need some much deserved sleep. Come on!"

"Bo, keep an eye on her!" Trick warned as he bid them a good night.

"I will. I'll cuff her to my bed if I have to!" she promised with a wink in her direction.

"Bo, you know I love you and stuff, but you're not my type!" Kenzi continued the joke.

"And what exactly is your type?" Dyson teased.

She looked at Dyson over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

"She's going to get herself in trouble!" Trick said while wiping the wooden counter.

"I hope Bo keeps her out of trouble." Hale agreed.

"If we check Bo's track record...She's always in some sort of trouble!" Dyson snorted.

"So, what do you suggest we should do?" Hale asked, turning his head to look at Dyson.

"Keep an eye on those two. I have a feeling that Kenzi is cooking up a plan... and Bo is going to be a supporting friend and back her up." Dyson said wishing he was wrong.

He wasn't wrong. Kenzi couldn't forget the forlorn look on Rain's face. She was tired to be on the run and Kenzi understood that better that anyone else. It was the kind of experience she could relate to and she wanted to help.

"Spill Kenz!" Bo said while driving home.

"What?"

"Come on. Don't play that game with me. I've known you for how long? You don't give up easily. So cut the bullshit, and tell me the plan." Bo could see through her.

"All right. I don't have a plan yet, so let's make one!" Kenzi said knowing that Bo would help.

"Let's make a good one, because I'm tired of getting my ass kicked!" Bo snorted.

Kenzi sat in the passenger seat with a big smile plastered on her face. Oh yeah, the wheels were turning!


	5. Chapter 5

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to tell her, if we do find her?" Bo asked interrupting Kenzi's thoughts as they drove through the city.<p>

"I'm not sure yet. I'll know when the time comes." She answered, staring out at the dark.

"Wow...how zen of you, Kenz!" Bo smiled.

"Bo, I know how it is to be on the run, to have no one but yourself to count on. I've been there and trust me...it's pretty scary. I want to help her, I really do but I have no idea what kind of trouble she's in..." Kenzi sighed thoughts turning to how much her life had changed since meeting Bo. Having a trust worthy friend was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"I understand you, Kenzi. I've been on the run, too. I remember how it felt to have no one on my side. We'll help her. But first we've got to convince her to talk to us, tell us who or what is after her."

"Well, that sounds like a plan!" Kenzi couldn't help notice that Bo didn't seem too happy about it, "Bo, what's wrong? You look worried!"

"I am. We're going into dark fae territory and, usually, that means trouble."

"Since when do we let such minor details stand in our way?" Kenzi asked amused.

"We're there." Bo murmured, killing the engine.

Kenzi studied Bo for a few moments before she spoke,"We're going to get our asses kicked, aren't we?"

"That's not what worries me. Nobody knows where we are, Kenz! If things go south, there's no back up. We are on our own."

"Are you getting cold feet, Bo?" Kenzi wondered.

"Oh, no way, Kenzi! I can handle myself. It's you I worry about. Look at what happened this morning! You are way more fragile than you're ready to admit and I don't want to put you in any more danger."

"Oh Bo! This morning wasn't your fault, it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, we have fought fae and monsters together and came through. You know I'm stronger than I look, right?" Kenzi asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, you're one tough cookie!" Bo teased and ruffled her hair. Kenzi feigned annoyance.

"Besides, we came here to talk to Rain, we're not on the battle field. This might actually go smoother than we think!" Kenzi encouraged.

"Well, let's go find out!" Bo unfastened her seat-belt and they both got out of the car facing the woods."How shall we go about it?"

"We could try calling for her." Kenzi suggested.

Entering the forest, they called Rain's name repeatedly, their flashlights at the ready for any potential danger they might come across. They walked slowly, their attention drawn by even the tiniest twig that snapped beneath their feet.. Before they knew it, they had traveled far into the unknown forest. The only sounds they could hear were their own footsteps and an owl somewhere above their heads. Kenzi looked up through the dead branches of a tree, staring at the full moon. The owl made it's presence known once more.

"Creepy!" Kenzi shivered.

"Yeah... Listen, maybe we should head back" Bo suggested as she realized that they had gone a long way. Getting lost at night, in the middle of a forest, with who knows what dangers lurking behind the trees, was not a good idea.

"Rain! We know you're here! We just want to talk to you, so please, show yourself! We want to help!" Kenzi shouted through the forest, hoping that the girl would hear and respond somehow.

"I don't think she's coming, Kenz. It's a big forest. So, she either can't hear us, or she doesn't want to come. I'm sorry, Kenzi, I know how much you wanted to help her. I want that too, but we can't force her to accept our help. It's time to go!"

"Yeah, you're right." Kenzi agreed disappointed.

"Oh, don't pout! Maybe we'll see her again at the Dal...and maybe, we'll get through her." Bo said trying to cheer Kenzi up.

"Maybe..." Kenzi spoke softly.

A split second later, Kenzi felt a sudden pain in her ribs and lost her balance hitting her head on a log. She lay there writhing in pain as she witnessed Bo being dragged by her feet over the leaf covered ground. The sight of Bo's unconscious form disappearing was the last thing Kenzi saw before she submitted to the pain.

At the Dal, Dyson and Hale are having a beer when Hale's phone start ringing. The Siren took his call outside, away from the noisy crowd. Dyson remained at the counter watching Trick wash glasses. Trick noticed that Dyson's mind was miles away and guessed instantly what he was thinking about.

"If you're so worried, why don't you call her? " Trick suggested and pushed another beer towards his friend.

"I have, Trick! Both of them! They're not answering!" Dyson replied taking the pint.

"Then go pay them a visit!"

"Maybe I will. I called a favor at the office, put a APB on Bo's car... " he trailed when he saw Hale approaching the bar with a grim look on his face.

"It's not good!" It was all Hale managed to say before Dyson pushed him towards the back room with Trick on their heels.

"OK, so the call I took earlier was from the office."

"Bad news?" Trick questioned worriedly.

"Bad news … and worse news!" Hale replied almost running out of breath. Dyson clenched his jaw and pinched the bridge of his nose. What did those girls do this time?

"Bad news is that Bo's car was found abandoned at the edge of the forest...And the worse news is that the girl they were following showed up in our system, there is a BOLO on her name. She is Rain Boyd and she's wanted for a series of murders." Hale finished the report.

"What? I knew she was bad news, but a serial killer on the loose?" Dyson was stunned.

"I guess now we know what she was running from!" Trick concluded with a loud sigh.

"If she did commit those murders, and Bo and Kenzi are looking for her, she won't hesitate to kill them to cover her tracks." Dyson said picking up his jacket.

"We've got to find them! Now!" he added.

"I know, man... I got you, but that is dark fae territory..." Hale trailed uncomfortable with Dyson's decision.

"I know that. And I'm not asking you to come, if you don't want to."

"Pff, as if I'd ever let you go alone!" Hale said with a smile, following his friend. Trick watched them as they left the room worried for the girls too.

In the forest, Kenzi came to slowly. She felt a sharp pain in her side and put her hand where it hurt, something wet and sticky soaking through her shirt. Bringing her hand to her face to sniff she realized it smelled like blood. In the pale moonlight she took a closer look at her hand and saw that it was covered in dark red. _I must have been stabbed._

Kenzi's eyes watered thinking she was left for dead, her body already numb from the cold No one knew where she was and even if she was somehow found, it wouldn't be the light fae coming to the rescue. She clearly remembered Dyson warning her about it. _And Bo..._She thought of Bo, remembering her limb body being dragged. She was in trouble too, dead maybe.

The sound of heavy paws thudding rapidly on the ground alerted Kenzi of a new danger, wild animals on the prowl. She wasn't going to fade quickly into a dreamless sleep due to blood loss, she was going to die kicking and screaming while being torn limb from limb by a hungry beast. The sound was getting closer and closer, accompanied by a high pitch growl, like a deep scream that started loud ebbing off to a purr. A few seconds later she spotted a shadow moving fast and graceful through the trees.

Kenzi saw the animal closing in on her and closed her eyes in fear, forcing herself to lay still while the beast sniffed her face and prodded her with its paw. Whiskers tickled her cheek and she willed herself not to react. Kenzi was surprised to feel a hot tongue lapping across her cheek bone. _It's not polite to play with your food!_ she thought to herself, but didn't make a sound. As the animal's wet nose poked her stab wound Kenzi couldn't help but hiss in pain. It must have been the blood that attracted the animal to her.

To the girl's surprise, the attack wasn't vicious and wild as expected, but sweet and comforting. Kenzi had expected a bite, instead she felt a hot tongue lapping gently at the wound and soothing the pain. She dared to open her eyes. The animal tending her torn flesh was a cougar. She stared at this sight for a moment and then it clicked. It was Rain. She had said that she was a feline.

"Rain?" Kenzi whispered in disbelief.

The cougar continued to clean her wound and started to purr. Kenzi smiled. She would live another day...


	6. Chapter 6

**All chapters are being reedited courtesy of InuNeko who has agreed to proof read this story. So far, chapters 1-6 have been corrected and replaced.**

* * *

><p>Dyson was tense behind the wheel, pushing the pedal to the ground. The wolf somehow both worried and pissed off at the girls for ignoring his advice. They always had to get in trouble of some sort and he would have to come to the rescue. Normally that was okay, tonight was a different story. They were in dark fae territory and trespassing was not taken lightly these days. Though the detective wasn't a fan of the rules, often bending them to suit his own purpose, that was only when he knew there'd be no consequences. If Bo had been a light fae, things would have been so much easier.<p>

Saving a light fae on a dark fae territory would have been sanctioned by The Ash himself. But Bo was unaligned and Kenzi was merely human, which meant they were both fair game. Dyson could not officially offer his protection to them. Being caught on dark fae territory would generate extreme repercussions.

Hale watched Dyson stare at the road in front of him and clench his jaw every now and then knowing he was pissed off. Hale was upset too, he liked Bo and had become fond of the tiny human lately, but it wasn't in his nature to be angry.

"Want to tell me what's eating at you, D.?" Hale asked breaking the silence.

"Take a wild guess!" Dyson replied through clenched teeth.

"Dude, we don't even know if they're in trouble. Maybe they're fine, you know, it's a big wood, I bet they didn't find that shifter..." Hale tried to make Dyson relax a little.

"You think?" Dyson growled, arching a brow in Hale's direction.

"No... those chicks are a magnet for trouble." Hale sighed in defeat.

Dyson pulled over behind Bo's car and got out immediately to inspect her car but nothing seemed out of place. The man closed his eyes and sniffed the air around seeming puzzled.

"What's up, man?" Hale asked, now worried.

"I can't smell them. They must have left the car quite a while ago. They probably came straight here after they left The Dal." He started to unbutton his shirt,ditching it on the hood of his car.

"You're going after them, aren't you?"

"Was there any doubt?" Dyson looked at his partner.

"OK, I got your back. Anyone comes this way - either fae, human...or little red riding hood, I'll sing them to sleep."

Dyson nodded and shifted into his wolf form disappearing into the woods they're scent stronger then before but still faint The wind had dispersed most of trail making it impossible for Dyson to track them. Stopping he knew he needed to regroup and try to catch the it again. Standing still the wolf breathed deep and a chill raced up his back. Blood, Kenzi's blood was strong on the wind but as it blew it changed direction and made it hard to pinpoint the source of that smell.

Deep in the woods, Kenzi was curled in the fetal position on the cold ground, the cougar struggling to keep her warm. Kenzi's wound was no longer bleeding but she had already lost a lot of blood and as tiny as she was, she really didn't have much to spare.

The cougar caught a scent that she immediately recognized as the wolf, the human's friend. _He's here for her_._ Once gets what he's come for, maybe he'll disappear and leave me alone._ Roaring, Rain attempted to lead him to them.

Dyson didn't recognize the roaring, but when he caught the feline scent he figured it was Rain and it was all he needed. _Kenzi must be with her._ The big question was whether Kenzi was hurt because of the shifter or if the shifter was there because she was hurt and was trying to tend to her wounds as before. Kenzi had the extraordinary talent of driving people mad and gaining their love at the same time, but one day she would run out of luck. Dyson feared that this was the day.

Trotting through the forest, Dyson reached a clearing and the scent got stronger. His eyes easily spotted two silhouettes, a small human figure curled on the ground, a cougar with its head resting on the girl's ribs as it cuddled her from behind. When the cougar sensed him getting closer, she stepped in front of the girl and took a defensive stance, or at least that it's what it looked like to Dyson.

Dyson stopped a couple of feet from them. To his surprise, the cougar shifted to her human form. Rain stood naked and proud under the moon light, talking softly to the wolf.

"Your human and her friend came looking for me. I heard them but I was far away and I didn't feel very chatty. At some point they stopped calling for me and I thought they had given up, but then I smelt human blood, her blood. I don't know why, but I came back and found her stabbed, playing dead. Her friend was nowhere in sight." she explained.

Dyson shifted into his human form and went to check on Kenzi.

"I closed the wound the best I could, but she's lost a lot of blood and she passed out. I tried to keep her warm. I didn't know what else to do..." Rain continued.

Dyson took Kenzi in his arms and turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the naked woman behind him. "I don't know why you cared to help her, but thank you."

"No problem, but you might want to keep her on a tight leash from now on. She won't live very long if she keeps meddling in other people's business, especially when it comes to fae."

Dyson snorted. The cougar was right, but she didn't know Kenzi. No one could put a leash on the girl and live to tell the tale. But he was going to talk to her, maybe after her recent experience she'd come to her senses and be more cautious. "I have to leave, I have no place being here."

"The forest has not been claimed, I checked."

"Maybe not, but it's dark fae territory, so I should take my wounded and go." Dyson clarified the situation.

"So what?...Oh, you're light fae. You risked a lot coming here." she now understood his distress.

"I'll shift back and lead the way to the road. It'll be faster this way." She shifted back to cougar.

Following her made it easier for Dyson to make a beeline for the road while carrying an unconscious Kenzi but he was so focused on getting them out of the woods, that he missed the foreign presence lurking behind the trees. They were almost there, he could now see the lights on the road, when the silence was broken by gunfire. When the cougar fell limp several feet from him Dyson knew he couldn't stop, if anything he had to run faster.

Hale saw Dyson running towards him carrying someone in his arms. As his friend got closer he realized it was Kenzi, the frail human that, living amongst fae, often forgot just how weak and powerless she was.

"Hale, take her and put her in the car...I've got to go back!" Dyson said as he passed Kenzi to his partner. Hale nodded and took Kenzi assuming that Dyson was going back for Bo.

Dyson ran back to the cougar. To his satisfaction, he got there before the shooter. The man closed his eyes for a moment and focused all his senses on his surroundings. He couldn't hear or smell anyone in close range with the exception of a faint heartbeat. The cougar was still alive. Dark fae or not, she had saved Kenzi twice and he was grateful. He had to at least try to save her. He put his hand on the cougar's head and she hissed in reply. She was conscious and that was good.

"Shift! Now!" He urged the cougar. She complied turning back to her human form. He grabbed her small frame in his arms and ran back to the car.

"Pop up the trunk!" Hale raised an eyebrow as his partner came into view but did as he was told. He walked to the back of the car to see what was Dyson up to. To his surprise, Dyson was holding the red headed shifter, naked and bleeding. The young woman's eyes silently questioned Dyson's intention. Sensing her fear and he explained his actions.

"I can't risk being pulled over with you naked and bleeding on the back seat. Especially since you're wanted for murder. I don't intend to harm you, but it's safer for you to stay here." She nodded in understanding and turned slightly to get into a more comfortable position in his trunk. He closed it and got back to the driver's seat. He drove as fast as he possibly could without raising suspicion. He had Hale call Lauren and asked her to meet them at his place. This was going to be a long night. He was worried for Bo, not knowing who took her or whether she was still alive.

In the woods, a dark silhouette approached the spot where the cougar had fallen earlier. The ground soaked with her blood stood as evidence in the moonlight but the cougar was no where to be seen. The hunter was puzzled as he remembered seeing through his scope the cougar fall limp on the ground while the man kept running._ So, where did she disappear?_


	7. Chapter 7

Dyson and Hale entered the elevator, each carrying in his arms a damsel in distress. Once the elevator reached his floor, Dyson took the lead, fallowed closely by Hale. Kenzi slowly regained consciousness and stared at Hale.

"You almost got yourself killed. Again." Hale told her.

"Hale!" she cuddled at his chest feeling safe. But as she cleared her head, memories of recent events came flooding back.

"Hale, they took Bo!" she yelled with all the strength she could muster, which in this case wasn't much.

"I know little momma... We'll find her."

They entered Dyson's place together. Hale laid Kenzi on the couch while Dyson put Rain on the floor and she immediately changed to cougar and started licking her wounds.

"Dyson!" Hale got his attention and nodded towards the door. Dyson fallowed his gaze and and frowned at the bloody footprints that marked the path to the bathroom. He stiffened immediately and motioned for everybody to stay quiet. He listened carefully for any sign that might give away the intruder. But there was no one in the bathroom. He was sure of that because he didn't hear a heartbeat...at least no one alive. His nostrils flared as he sniffed around. And he froze. He immediately recognized the scent. It was Bo. Not hearing her heartbeat terrified him. He ran straight to the bathroom fallowing her bloody footprints, dreading what he would find there.

To his surprise, and mostly to his relief, Dyson didn't find her dead body there. There wasn't anyone in there, only an opened first aid kit and some blood smeared rags. She must have come here to clean herself. He almost missed it at first, but a little piece of paper caught his gaze. He recognized her handwriting. It was a note for him. _'__Dyson, Kenzi's hurt in the woods. I'm going after her. I lost my phone in a fight so don't call. Please come find me as soon as you read this! Sorry about the mess, I had to clean myself. Bo.__'_ He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Bo was fine, but she didn't know they got Kenzi.

"It' s OK, there's no one in here!" Dyson said emerging from the bathroom.

"Whose prints..." Hale trailed indicating the bloody footprints.

"Bo's. She's fine. She went back to the woods looking for Kenzi." he added waving the little piece of paper.

"I'll go find her!" Hale offered.

"You do that. I can handle things here and Lauren will be here any minute." Dyson told his partner before he left.

Hale took the car and turned back to the woods to search for Bo. Meanwhile, Lauren showed at Dyson's.

"Hi! I got the message. Who's hurt?" the doctor asked skipping the pleasantries. She yelped in surprise when she saw the cougar on the floor, its fur smeared with blood.

"Relax, doc. She's a shifter. But you should look at Kenzi first." his demand took Lauren by surprise. A quick assessment of Kenzi told her that she wasn't bleeding, while the shifter was in pretty bad shape. Yet Dyson asked her to take care of Kenzi first. Putting a human over his own kind was unexpected.

"Why didn't you bring them to the lab? And as a doctor, I would prioritize the shifter..."

"Her name is Rain..." Kenzi cut in.

"As you say doc! As for the house call, I'd rather keep this off the record." Dyson explained.

"Please tell Rain to shift to her human form, it would be much easier for me to treat her."

"Meow!" Dyson did his best to impersonate a cat's meowing. That made Kenzi laugh and she instantly brought a hand to her side and hissed in pain. Dyson was by her side in a moment.

Meanwhile, Rain was back to human.

"I don't loose the ability hear and understand plain English when I shift..." Rain tried to explain the doctor when she noticed the surprise look on her face.

"You've been shot. Both bullets are still inside. I'm going to clean the wound and take the bullets out. Then I'll stitch you up and you should be as good as new. Well, it will leave a nasty scar, but other than that, you should recover pretty fast." Lauren explained the procedure to her patient. She spent so much time in the lab lately, that she actually missed interacting with patients. As she was cleaning the surrounding area of the wound with a swab and antiseptic, Lauren discovered a brand on Rain's left shoulder blade. She recognized the symbol branded on her skin and gasped. Her gaze shifted to Dyson, who was talking softly to Kenzi. Her gasp caught his attention, and his eyes met Lauren's.

"Dyson, there's something you need to know..." she trailed off, stepping away from the patient.

"She's dark fae, I recognized her brand mark, dangerous clan..."

"I know. Hence the off the record house call, doc." Dyson emphasized by raising his brows.

"If the Ash finds out..." Lauren looked troubled. It wasn't that she didn't want to help Rain, it was her own safety she was worried about. Betrayal was severely punished, hence her predicament.

"I won't tell if you won't." Dyson offered, understanding her fears. But he saw that his words didn't do much for Lauren. Apparently, mistrust went both way.

"It's your chance to prove that you're not just chattel, that you're more than a puppet!" Dyson tried to bait her.

"I don't need to prove myself to you, Dyson. It might surprise you, but I don't really care what you think of me. I work for the Ash, not for you." She made it clear she wasn't going to take the bait.

"However, as a doctor I took an oath. I'm a doctor first and chattel second, no matter the consequences." She rolled her eyes at Dyson. Once she made her choice, she opened her medical kit and took out what she needed, then approached Rain and and started to explain what she was about to do. Dyson remained still for a while staring at Lauren. Perhaps he had misjudged her, the human clearly had some backbone.

While Lauren took the bullets out of Rain's shoulder, Dyson sat on the couch near Kenzi.

"How are you holding on, Kenz?"

"I'm fine, D! I'm weak from blood loss and the wound hurts like a bitch, but other than that, I'm fine." Dyson pulled the hem of her top upwards and inspected her wound. It was healing already. Rain had done a pretty good job. It was the second time she had helped Kenzi. Not that he wasn't grateful, but it didn't make sens to him. Fae don't help humans unless they have something to gain from it, they don't risk exposure to help a complete stranger, and her rap sheet didn't make her look like the good Samaritan she claimed to be. There were too many things that didn't add up.

"I'll stitch you up and you'll be as good as new in no time." Lauren told Rain with a smile.

"Don't!" Dyson stopped her. She looked confused. He had asked her to help Rain, and now was trying to stop her? It didn't make sens.

"I'll close her wounds, otherwise they will scar. I'll take it from here, no scar means no shot wounds. As for you, doc...this was a social visit. If the Ash asks, I felt lonely and called you to keep me company. I'll make sure to tell him I find you entertaining." Dyson said with a smirk.

"And you're such an ass... But, you're right, it makes for a believable cover story." Lauren said moving to her next patient. She poked and probed around the wound, asked Kenzi a bunch of questions, then turned to Dyson.

"Her wound heals remarkably well. On the outside it looks like a weeks old scar. It's depth of the wound that worries me. There's no sign of internal hemorrhage, which is good. But the healing will be slow, human speed. I can give her something for the pain, but she's going to need to take things slow for a while. And by slow, I mean plenty of bed rest. For the next couple of weeks, she should leave the bed only to use the bathroom. And she needs to eat properly. She's lost a lot of blood and I suggest a red meat diet to replenish."

"Don't worry, doc. I'll make sure she'll behave. I'll tie her to my bed if I have to." Dyson added with a smile and a wink towards Kenzi.

"Oh, kinky..." Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"OK then. I should go now, they expect me at the lab." Lauren said grabbing her coat on her way out.

"Hey doc!... Thank you." Dyson told her as she turned to leave. Lauren stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"Don't... I didn't do it for you." She replied. Her voice was firm but gentle. She didn't mean to offend him, yet she had only done her job. But maybe now he'd dislike her less, she mused to herself.

"I know." Dyson nodded. Maybe it was more to this human than met the eye.

"Bed time, Kenzi!" Dyson said grabbing her from the couch.

"What are you doing?"Kenzi asked.

"Taking you to bed. Doc said that unless you need to use the bathroom, you're not supposed to leave the bed. And I'm going to see to it." Dyson added with a chuckle.

"She didn't said it has to be your bed, though..." she muttered.

"Well, in the light of earlier events, I don't trust you to do as you're told. Therefore, you'll stay where I can watch you. My bed will have to do."

"So, am I being grounded?" Kenzi asked with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"No, but if you misbehave, I might be tempted to spank you." Dyson added smiling while he put her in his bed and gently tucked her in.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenzi replied squinting her eyes at him.

"Don't test me, Kenz! I've had a lot on my plate lately and my patience is wearing thin. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when Bo gets here." He warned.

"OK." Kenzi agreed, then got comfortable under the sheets and hugged his pillow. It smelled like him and made her feel safe. She fell asleep in no time.

Dyson went to Rain, who sat on the floor covered in a towel. She looked so small and young, he couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"So, what's your story?" He asked in a soft voice. He sat on the floor, behind her and framed her small figure between his thighs. He felt her tense slightly. She didn't feel comfortable around him. He didn't either, it went against their nature. Yet they both fought their nature.

"What do you want to know?" Rain asked after a moment of inner debate.

"Why you're wanted for murder...and why you risked everything to save a human, twice."

"Long story..." she hesitated.

"I lick, you talk." Dyson offered pulling her back closer to him. He put his arms around her waist for leverage and started to work on her still opened wounds.

"Fair enough." She agreed after some thinking. He had risked a lot taking her in. If either Light or Dark were to find out about it, the punishment for betrayal would be severe. He wouldn't turn her in. That much she was sure of. She took her time gathering her thoughts, and then she spoke.

"I come from a clan of pure blooded cougars. Apparently, it is my duty to make sure the pure blood line is continued. It's a burden I didn't ask for. I wanted to be respected as an individual, not valued as a breeding animal. I wanted to be free to choose my own future... So I did a silly, childish thing to rebel. I spent a night at a cheap motel with a man, a human hitchhiker I picked on the road. It was fun and liberating. I didn't shower afterwords, I wanted them to smell him on me and understand that I make my own choices. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. They killed him to punish me for disregarding tradition. My DNA was all over the sheets, I suppose that's why I am the prime suspect in his murder. "

Dyson stopped for a moment.

"And the other three?" he asked before resuming his task.

"After what they did, I realized I couldn't live there anymore, that I'd never be free. So I ran away. I've been on the run for a couple of years now. I can't stay to long in one place, or they'll find me. My family put a bounty on my head. They want me alive, because I'm their only child. If I die, their blood line stops here. But I'd rather die. Or kill, if I have to. Those other three men you asked me about were bounty hunters. I killed them before they could apprehend me. For what is worth, it was self defense. As for saving your human, I just happened to be there at the right moment. I got that man killed because I was reckless. I thought that maybe by saving this human I could redeem myself. I have no ulterior motives, I have no interest in your human. As a matter of fact, I'd appreciate if she stopped fallowing me around. It's hard enough to stay hidden as it is."

"She was just trying to be friendly. She was a runaway once, so I guess fee feels a kinship to you." He explained.

"Those who hunt me down have no respect for human life. I don't want any more human blood to be shed on my account. If you care for her, keep her on a tight leash!"

At this point, Dyson heard footsteps outside his door. That got Rain's attention, too.

"Friend or foe?" She asked looking over her shoulder, at Dyson.


	8. Chapter 8

Dyson motioned to Rain to stay quiet and slipped away through the fire escape. A few minutes later there was a commotion in the hallway, followed by growls and groans. The sudden clamor of the hallway fight awoke Kenzi and she gasped, her heart pounding as a firm hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Bright blue eyes quickly pinned on the owner of said hand.

Rain was nestled between pillows next to Kenzi, her hand keeping her quiet, her eyes intent on the door. Without shifting her gaze, Rain motioned to Kenzi to remain quiet and slowly removed her hand. For a split second, Kenzi forgot all about the commotion outside the door. She couldn't tear her eyes from Rain, who was ready to shift if necessary. The young fae's posture had changed slightly, her half open mouth revealed the sharp tips of feline fangs, while her eyes turned an emerald green with elongated pupils. For a moment, Kenzi wondered if her eyes would glow in the dark. She would have to ask Rain about that later. The fight came to a stop and there was silence again before the door creaked opened and the sound of heavy footsteps broke the silence in the room. Dyson's bed was secluded from the entrance, which gave Rain a few more seconds. She growled and hissing in warning.

From around the corner, Dyson emerged with a towel in hand, wiping some blood from his chest.

"It's just me..." He said when he saw that Rain in a defensive stance in front of Kenzi, ready to pounce.

"What happened?" Kenzi asked in a sleepy voice. Rain cocked an eyebrow waiting for the explanation.

"Bounty hunters. Two. I didn't recognize their scent. I don't know what kind of fae they are. They're gone now."

"How did they find Rain? Who else knows she's here?" Kenzi asked.

"No one but us and Hale. That's not how he found her. There has to be something else..." Dyson concluded.

"Laelaps. The best bounty hunters are Laelaps." Rain tried to shed some light.

"What the hell is a Laelaps?" Kenzi asked squinting her eyes.

"A different kind of shifter, an excellent tracker. A Laelaps never fails to catch what he hunts. They are extremely rare. I've never met one." Dyson shared his knowledge of this type of Fae.

"What makes you think they were Laelaps?" he questioned.

"Educated guess. Two of the men I've killed were Laelaps." Rain answered.

"Killed?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched voice. She had been asleep when Dyson had confronted Rain.

"Yes. Your friend here has quite the rap sheet." Dyson added in a bemused voice.

"You...?" Kenzi trailed off, her eyes searching Rain's for confirmation.

"Self defense." Rain offered curtly and shrugged.

"If that's so, you don't stand a chance. Laelaps are pretty unstoppable and they always catch their prey. They may have other skills, but their ability to follow a scent, even across running water or when it is several days old, is a considerable amount more than any other shifter."

"So that's how he found you? He ...smelled you?" Kenzi asked scrunching her nose slightly.

"Oh, yeah. A cat's scent is pretty distinctive. She's hard to miss even by my standards."

"What do you mean? You are an excellent...police dog!" Kenzi said gesturing with her palms towards him. That made him chuckle.

"Yeah, well multiply that by 10...at least."

"So what do we do?" Kenzi asked shifting her gaze from Dyson to Rain.

Dyson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He appeared pensive for a moment, but then something clicked and gave them a wide grin.

"Ladies,...how about a threesome?"

The look on Kenzi's face was priceless. Dyson couldn't help but chuckle. Rain, however, didn't seem outraged by the idea. She simply nodded in Dyson's direction.

"I think it's best if I take a shower first." Rain said and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You were kidding, right?" Kenzi blurted out eying Dyson carefully.

"No. I'm dead serious." Dyson added with a smile.

"You see, our bodies have a unique scent that cam be easily tracked down by a Laelaps. The only thing we can do to

throw him off, is to mess with her scent. When aroused, both human and fae release pheromones to attract their partner. That makes their own scent much stronger. Rain went to shower so that her scent will be the faintest. Our mixed scents should at least make it harder for the Laelaps to track her down. " Dyson explained his theory.

"Look, I understand and I really want to help her, but a three some?...Girls are really not my thing! I don't think I can do this." Kenzi said in a high pitched voice.

"We don't have to go all the way, skin on skin contact should be enough to mix our scents. Rubbing onto each other will do the job. " Rain replied returning from the shower clad in only a towel.

"Ah...a sight other men would pay to see!" Dyson chuckled to annoy Kenzi. She squinted her eyes at him.

"That makes it so much easier!" She said sarcastically to no one in particular.

"You're strange, human! You go out of your way to befriend me, you get yourself stabbed trying to help me, yet naked hugging scares you to death." Rain said in a bemused voice.

"Not the hugging, it's the naked part that I find a little disturbing." Kenzi muttered under her voice.

"How...human." Rain concluded matter-of-factly.

"Let's get this over with." Kenzi said obviously uncomfortable and reached for the hem of her shirt. Before she got the chance to take it off, she felt Dyson's hands on her waist. He was right behind her, breathing on her neck.

"Relax Kenzi, I got you. It won't be so bad. I promise." he whispered softly into her hair. He felt her tense under his touch and knew immediately that nothing he would say could make it easier on her. So he was done talking. He rested his hand on her shoulders and turned her to face him. She was startled by the suddenness of his movement and gasped. Dyson took the chance and claimed her open mouth. He put all the passion he could muster into that kiss, but Kenzi wouldn't kiss him back. After a few seconds Kenzi pushed him away. He could read confusion in her wide opened eyes.

"Easy there, wolf-man! I thought you said we had to transfer our scent onto her...so, what exactly were you just doing?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched whisper.

"You were tense, Kenzi. You need to relax. Since you're not into women, it made sense that I would be the one to help you...open up. Kenzi, you need to be aroused so that your scent could over power hers. And we already know that you are very responsive to my touch, hence..." he trailed off with a smirk.

"Do you have any idea how weird this is for me, Dyson?" Kenzi sighed in defeat.

"I know. Don't think about it. Turn off your brain and go on instinct. It'll be easier. Do you trust me, Kenz?"

She just nodded towards him.

"Then give yourself over to me. Don't over think it, just follow my lead. I'll take good care of you."

Kenzi sighed. His words made sens and she did trust him.

"Let's not waste anymore time, then." were her last words before she locked lips with Dyson. Her kiss took him by surprise since he expected her to fight more. Her kiss was soft and clumsy, her whole body still tense. He knew this wasn't going to work unless he took the lead. He broke the kiss only to look into her eyes. She was still uncomfortable with what they were doing.

"Stop thinking. Focus on what you're feeling. Feel me..." he whispered rubbing his pelvis into her so that she could feel his hard on. That did the trick and he felt her loosen up. He pulled her in his arms and she did not resist. She allowed him to kiss her and kissed him back. Her hands went to his hair and grabbed him for support. As he deepened the kiss, she felt his hand tug at the hem of her shirt. She willed herself not to think about what he was doing so she wouldn't have second thoughts. She focused on what she was feeling. The soft stubble on his face was ticklish. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Am I funny?" He asked planting small kissed on her jaw line.

"Your beard tickles." she explained

"Hmm..."he continued kissing her neck while his hand got busy under her shirt.

Their kisses became more passionate and the way his calloused palms kneaded the flesh on her hips created a sense of urgency that made her lose herself into the feeling. He had succeeded in making her stop rationalizing what was happening. She was finally going on instinct like he had told her, and she seemed to have pretty good instincts. Her hands made quick work of his shirt ripping it open and throwing it on the floor. He didn't waste time either. He pulled her top over her head before she had the time to realize what was going on. His hands were everywhere at once, mapping out every inch of her flesh. That felt good and her body responded to his touch. He could feel her scent growing stronger, she smelled deliciously human. He growled in response, his own body reacting to her scent.

A sweet frenzy began and they were too lost in their rubbing on one another, mingling their scents, to notice the extra pair lips on Kenzi's back. The moment she felt someone unclasping her bra, she remembered Rain and why she was doing what she was doing. She involuntarily tensed for a second acknowledging Rain's presence, but then she willed herself to relax. She heard Rain whispering into her hair softly.

"Forget I'm here...focus on what you feel..." And she did. Kenzi closed her eyes relishing in the way she felt, and she felt amazing. Someone had undone the buttons of her jeans and now was taking them off. She kept her eyes closed, after all, it made no difference who was doing what. Small, soft hands, strategically placed at her waist, slowly turned her around and soft lips with no stubble around them claimed her neck. The small palms left Kenzi's waist and moved to the small of her back, where Dyson's groin was touching her. She felt those hands move and heard a zipper. The little minx was trying to undress Dyson while kissing her neck. Kenzi smiled wondering how on earth did she consent to this.

Soft lips moved from her neck to her mouth and gasped in surprise. For a split second she wanted to protest because she hadn't agreed to actually kiss another woman, just the naked hugging and body rubbing. But that split second was gone too fast to actually do anything about it because the kiss was so soft and sensual and unexpected. Kenzi felt her stomach flip and goose bumps form on her skin. She almost hated that her body was responding to another woman's touch...almost. She was too far gone to care. She thought again about protesting when she felt Dyson's fingers hooking beneath the hem of her underwear to pull them off. That was not part of their deal. Dyson felt her starting to tense and whispered in reassurance.

"Nothing that you don't want to happen will happen... " his voice was husky and the bulge in his boxers made it clear how he felt, what he wanted. Her own hands went to cover Dyson's, stilling his motion.

"Mission...focus..." she tried to distract him from what he was doing to her. After all, this was about Rain, not her. He got the message and moved on to Rain, while Rain was still enjoying Kenzi's slender body. Things sped up from that point on. Hands...so many hands were everywhere seemingly at once, and lips kissing and nibbling inducing a sweet frenzy that Kenzi thought was threatening her sanity. At some point in this whole madness, Kenzi found herself sandwiched between the two shifters who were moving at inhuman speed, stroking and kissing every inch of her exposed skin, eliciting soft gasps and moans that Kenzi couldn't even try to stifle. The threesome moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, rolling and tossing, panting and growling, thoroughly mixing their scents together.

While they were all lost in the world of senses, the front door opened and in came Hale and Bo. Both came to a halt at the view that awaited them. Their presence went unnoticed. Hale smiled and raised his eyebrows. Bo cleared her voice to get some attention. At that, both shifters stopped immediately and turned their heads to look at the intruder, while Kenzi fought to catch her breath unaware of the audience.

Bo watched the party in Dyson's bed with hungry eyes. They all showed up high on her lust radar, even Kenzi.

"You can't just flaunt sex in front of a hungry succubus!" she said unbuttoning her shirt. Rain smiled, thinking that adding one more scent to her couldn't hurt. Dyson extended his hand as an invitation thinking the very same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo's voice had Kenzi sobereing up as though it were a cold shower and she quickly took stock of the situation: she was on Dyson's bed, entangled with two hungry bodies. Bo was joining them on the bed, carefully putting a hand on Kenzi's bare shoulder, holding her recognized the look. Bo was indeed hungry but there was more than hunger, Kenzi thought, there was genuine curiosity and amusement. Bo must have thought that Kenzi did not belong there, and she was right. Once Kenzi came to her senses, she felt out of place. She gave Bo an awkward smile and popped out of the bed.

"You can take over, Bo...I'm done here" she said, suddenly self conscious of her current state: undressed. The human clumsily covered her breasts with her hands as she almost bumped into Hale.

"I can explain that...Later!" Kenzi cried with an urgency she did not know she possessed, running into the bathroom. Hale wiggled his brows in response and made it look like he was about to whistle.

Closing the bathroom door, Kenzi leaned against the wall, heart pounding in her chest like she had run a marathon. This was not like her, not in a million years would she have done what she just did. What surprised her the most was how amazing it had felt once she had given in to her feelings. Now that she had come to her senses, she wondered how on earth would she ever look Dyson in the eyes again. As if on cue, Dyson knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Kenz, everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Um...yeah" her voice was strained, not knowing how to react, what to say.

"Your heart is pounding like crazy, are you in pain?" he continued.

"Um...not really...reality came crushing down...hard." she tried to explain without goiing into detail any further.

"Oh..." He was the one at a loss for words for a change.

"I'm coming in." he announced before opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

"I'm not decent," she muttered, but he was already there.

"Kenzi, I've seen you naked before. Hell, I was fondling your breasts only moments ago and you seemed to enjoy it. And now we're back to square one. You look mortified to be naked here with me. Why?" He asked, not understanding her mood swing. He remembered perfectly how she was gasping and moaning under his touch only moments before.

"Maybe because I'm naked? " She answered in a tone that bordered sarcasm.

"Well, you still have your panties on, while I'm completely naked." Dyson said while removing his boxers, "I'm naked and I refuse to be embarrassed about it. You've seen me naked before. Remember that time when I shifted to wolf in the woods while looking for Bo? When I changed back to human, there you were, holding my clothes. You handed my clothes one by one and watched me get dressed. You were staring, yet I didn't feel self conscious for a moment. Now why's that?" he questioned, folding his arms at his chest while waiting for Kenzi to say something. The way she blushed when he took off his boxers did not go unnoticed.

"Because you knew you looked like a god. After being alive for over a millennium, I'm sure it takes a lot more to embarrass you too." While she spoke she was careful to keep her eyes on his face.

"Good answer. Now tell me what exactly that's been bothering you. And don't lie." The way he looked at her told Kenzi that he was serious and that there was no way around it.

"Look Dyson, you're one of my best friends, and I really like you...a lot, and this " she gestured between their naked bodies "this is one hell of a way to ruin a perfect friendship. I don't want that to happen to us, I don't want things to get awkward between us." As she finished explaining her theory, Kenzi moved her hand to her stab wound and winced.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked.

"It hurts. I had almost forgotten the stabbing until now. It hurts pretty bad." Kenzi gasped, holding her side. Dyson put an arm around her to steady her.

"It'll be OK. You were high on adrenaline and now you're crashing. That's why you didn't feel the pain until now."

"I feel dizzy." she slurred laying her head on Dyson's chest.

"I got you, don't worry." he said holding her tight. He helped Kenzi sit on the toilet lid while he ran a bath for her.

"You really think a hot bath will help?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"It's not hot, it's warm...it should relax the muscles, make you feel better. And I'll go fetch the painkillers." he explained. Loud noises from the other room reminded them of the wild party in Dyson's bed. He looked abashed for a moment and felt the need to apologize for the awkwardness created, even if he knew it was not his fault.

"I wish my bedroom was soundproof, but it's not!" At this she gave him a genuine smile and lazily opened her eyes.

"Don't worry D man, it's not going to ruin my innocence. Besides, after living with Bo for so long, my ears are already accustomed to this music." she assured him maintaining her smile in spite of the pain.

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty loud, isn't she?" Dyson replied.

"Oh, she's not the only one I've heard. I could hear you grunt too, you know..." she trailed off watching his reaction. She knew she was teasing him and she liked that.

"Huh,...heard that too, didn't you?" he said pensive, not quite meeting her eyes. If she did not know him any better, she would say he looked embarrassed for once.

"I'll get your painkillers." he said grabbing his boxers and leaving the bathroom.

Kenzi finished undressing and lowered herself into the tub. She did feel a little better but the pain in her side had yet to subside whenDyson came back with a glass of water and the bottle of pills that Lauren had left for Kenzi. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I've been better...Still hurts." Dyson handed her the water and the pills.

"This should make you feel better." Kenzi simply nodded and closed her eyes with a sigh,

"So, what's going to happen next?"

"With us? Kenzi, we're good friends. What happened earlier wasn't because of love or even lust. It won't get awkward between us because nothing changed. We haven't changed. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. It makes sense. I think we'll be okay." she added with a faint smile. "What's going to happen to Rain now?"

"Rain is going to leave. I talked to Hale and he's going to take her over border, up north. And then she's on her own."

"You think she's going to make it?" Kenzi asked obviously worried.

"Hard to tell. But I think she's got a pretty good chance now."

Kenzi smiled, "So...why did you help her anyway? I thought cats disgusted you. Yet, when she was fondling with your zipper to get into your pants, you didn't really look appalled. " The youth's smile turned into an impish grin.

"I didn't say she disgusted me, I'm just not a ...cat person. Besides, once you go past the smell, we're just a man and a woman." he explained with a shrug. "Anyway, the scent of a wolf is way stronger than human scent. So it was a tactical move on her side..." he added in Rain's defense.

"She seemed intent on get your scent all over her...starting from inside..." she trailed off maintaining the impish grin. Messing with him always made her feel better. It was like therapy, she thought.

Dyson burst into laughter. He was glad to see that she was feeling better. Their slight banter told him that Kenzi was on the mend. The pills must have kicked in because she was smiling and did not appear to be in pain anymore. They continued to chat for a while.

"The water has cooled off. Maybe I should get out now." Kenzi pointed out her pruning.

"Here, I don't have a robe, all I can give you is a large towel." Dyson sounded apologetic.

"I'll make do." Kenzi stood with Dyson's help out of the tub, stepping into the towel. "Shall we go break the party?" She asked wiggling her brows.

"The party's broken. Rain is getting dressed and ready to leave." Dyson filled her in, peaking through the ajar door.

"While the new fragrance is still fresh" she concluded.

"Now's her best chance."

Kenzi and Dyson left the bathroom and headed towards his bed. Rain was covered with the sheet, while Bo was now fully dressed.

"Kenzi, are you OK?" Bo rushed towards her.

"Yeah, BoBo...I'm fine. D man's been taking good care of little old me."

Clearing her throat, Rain's voice caught their attention, "I hate to break the happy reunion, but I have nothing to wear." Rain cleared her voice.

"Shit, I didn't think of that." Kenzi muttered.

"I think we're the same size, I'm sure my clothes would fit you. Bo, would you mind going to the club house and looking through my clothes. Maybe you find something for Rain."

"Maybe that won't be necessary. Hale left to fetch you some clothes. I told him where to look and to bring something comfortable, something other that stilettos and corsets. "

"Oh, thank you Bo...You're the best!" Kenzi replied, hugging Bo.

Moments later, Hale came in carrying a duffel bag.

"Hey little momma, you're looking better. I brought you some clothes to feel comfortable in." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Hale!" She wanted to really hug him, but she was self conscious about being clad in only a towel.

"Though the towel suits you pretty well. You don't need the clothes." At this she raised an eyebrow. He was pushing it and he knew it. Kenzi took the bag and went to Rain.

"Here! Let's see what fits you." She said rummaging through the items in the duffel bag.

"Thank you, Kenzi! You are one awesome human, you know! I've never met someone quite like you. I can see why the Fae around here want to be your friends." Rain said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Aw, you're just saying it 'cause it's true!" Kenzi replied with a smile of her own.

They found something for her to wear and then Rain got ready to go. "I must go now, before my newly acquired mixed scent wears off. Are you ready, detective?" Rain asked looking at Hale.

"Absolutely!" Hale answered with a curt nod in her direction.

"Well then, thank you all for your help. It's been a blast! And wolf, take good care of your human. She's a magnet for trouble."

"Don't I know it..." Dyson concurred under his breath.

"Wait! I'm not his human..." Kenzi said with a frown. Rain raised an eyebrow at Dyson. She had referred to Kenzi as Dyson's human before and he hadn't objected.

"I am not a pet. I am my own person." Kenzi continued.

"Unclaimed human?" Rain wondered. That was unheard of.

"Well, technically I was claimed by Bo, just to put other Fae at ease...and to be safe." Kenzi explained to Rain.

"You didn't correct me when I assumed she was yours. I cannot help but wonder why..." Rain addressed to Dyson.

"I might not be the one that claimed her, but in a way, she's mine too...my friend." Dyson tried to shed some light into this.

"Mine too." Hale joined in the conversation raising his hand.

Rain watched them all surrounding the tiny human with affection. She was not a pet, she was definitely someone they all cared deeply for.

"It looks to me like she's the one that claimed you all. Once in a blue moon, a human claims the Fae. Well Kenzi, I'd be honored if you'd consider me yours too." She added with a wink in Kenzi's direction. Then she left with Hale on her heels. Kenzi stood there in awe for a moment then shrug her shoulders and moved to the duffel bag to look for some pajamas. Her eyelids were heavy and her brain needed some well deserved sleep. Besides, she's always known they were all hers.


End file.
